Tidak Tahu
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Jihoon tidak tahu kenapa dia mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung


Title: Tidak Tahu

Character: Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung and SEVENTEEN Members

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

"Good morning," sapaan lembut dari Jisoo diabaikan begitu saja oleh Jihoon, membuat Jisoo sedikit merasa sakit hati karenanya. Jihoon lebih memilih melanjutkan langkah ke arah dapur. Membuka kulkas, mengambil botol air mineral dingin, mengambil gelas, menuangkan isi botol yang diambilnya tadi ke gelas, lalu meminumnya hingga tandas. Dan dia kembali lagi ke kamar.

"Pagi, Jihoon-ah," itu Jeonghan yang bersuara ketika melihat Jihoon memasuki ruang yang berada di sebelah tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Tapi yang terjadi sama seperti Jisoo yang diabaikan Jihoon tadi, Jeonghan juga tak dipedulikan oleh Jihoon. Jeonghan mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu, Jihoon menaiki kasurnya dan membungkus diri dengan selimut.

"SEVENTEEEEN!" suara sang leader menggema di asrama mereka, membuat seluruh anggota berjalan menuju asal suara. Tempat itu memang tak begitu luas, jadi tanpa pengeras suara juga semua penghuni akan mendengar dan langsung mendekat.

Mereka duduk melingkar di lantai ruang tengah. Dan Seungcheol langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi, "Soonyoung bilang kita akan latihan koreo hari ini, dia meminta kita-," ucapan Seungcheol berhenti ketika melihat Jihoon yang beranjak meninggalkan mereka, bahkan tanpa sepatah kata terucap.

"Ya! Jihoon, mau kemana hah? Aku belum selesai bicara," Seungcheol berteriak keras. Tapi dia diabaikan karena Jihoon hanya diam dan berlalu.

Dan sisa anggota yang berkumpul kembali berdiskusi. Diskusi tentang jadwal dan juga tentang Jihoon.

"Ada yang tahu kenapa Jihoon seperti itu?" tanya Seungcheol.

Semua menggeleng.

"Dia tidak menjawab sapaanku," celetuk Jeonghan.

"Sama," kata Jisoo.

"Aku bahkan tak mendengar suaranya sama sekali," ucap Seungkwan.

"Bahkan ketika sarapan bersama," kali ini Chan yang menimpali.

Kepala mereka penuh dengan tanda tanya. Jihoon memang tipe cuek, tapi dia punya tata krama yang bagus. Tidak menjawab sapaan yang diucapkan baik-baik dan tidak mendengarkan orang yang tengah bicara? Pasti ada yang salah dengannya. Mereka semua terdiam. Tapi mata mereka terus melirik pada si mungil yang tenggelam pada jaket kebesarannya itu ketika dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Dia berangkat duluan, sepertinya," ucap Seokmin mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Biarkan saja dulu. Aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya nanti. Sekarang kalian bersiaplah," Seungcheol berucap untuk memfokuskan pikiran mereka, mengingatkan bahwa sekarang mereka harus latihan. Lalu semua bubar untuk menyiapkan keperluan masing-masing.

* * *

"Kalian datang," Soonyoung berucap ceria menyambut anggota lain yang menyusulnya di ruang latihan. Dia tadi memang berangkat sejak anggota lain belum membuka mata.

"Eoh. Dimana Jihoon?" jawaban dan pertanyaan lain diucapkan oleh Seungheol.

"Jihoon?"

"Iya, dimana dia?"

"Dia tidak kemari."

"Huh, kalau begitu kemana dia pergi?" tanya Seungcheol yang lebih terdengar untuk ditanyakan pada diri sendiri.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Dia pergi tanpa pamit. Kukira dia kesini duluan."

"Oh."

"Oh? Hanya itu responsmu?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Mungkin dia pergi ke suatu tempat lebih dulu. Daripada buang waktu memikirkannya, lebih baik kita latihan," Soonyoung bicara dengan cengiran lebar, seperti tanda-tanda tak sabar menunjukkan koreo yang sudah dia sempurnakan.

Dan mereka mulai berlatih. Tapi hingga tiga jam berlatih, Jihoon tak muncul dan itu membuat Seungcheol jadi panik sendiri.

"Wonwoo-ya, coba hubungi Jihoon. Tanyakan dia dimana. Aku akan mengecek ke studio," Seungcheol memberi instruksi sebelum keluar dari ruang latihan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Seungcheol muncul dengan wajah putus asa. "Bagaimana?" tanya Seungcheol pada Wonwoo.

"Ponselnya mati," jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Sebenarnya, kemana anak itu pergi?"

"Hyung, jangan berlebihan begitu. Jihoon itu bukan anak-anak lagi," kata Soonyoung berusaha tak membuat Seungcheol makin panik.

Tapi itu justru membuat Seungcheol curiga, "Ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berkata begitu? Jihoon sudah bersikap aneh sejak pagi. Bisa dipastikan dia punya masalah. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir?"

"Tapi, Hyung, ada kalanya sebuah masalah tidak bisa diberitahukan kepada orang lain."

"Lalu apa gunanya kita? Bukankah kita keluarga? Bukankah keluarga itu tempat berbagi," Seungcheol terlihat makin marah.

"Kadang seseorang ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Lagipula, dia sudah dewasa."

"Tapi tetap saja, kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

"Meskipun begitu, tapi semua orang juga ingin punya privasi."

Sebelum Seungcheol membalas, Jeonghan sudah menyela, "Ya ya ya! Hentikan!" dia menoleh pada Seungcheol, "Soonyoung benar, mungkin Jihoon sedang tak ingin diganggu. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Ya! Kamu membelanya?"

"Bukan begitu. Disini bukan kamu saja yang khawatir, tapi kita semua. Tapi ingatlah seberapa cintanya Jihoon pada SEVENTEEN. Jika memang dia tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, dia akan segera kembali pada kita. Dia sudah dewasa, jangan memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak."

Perdebatan mereka selesai. Latihan kembali dilanjut, meskipun dengan atmosfer yang tak begitu menyenangkan. Namun sepertinya suasana tak mendukung untuk latihan seperti biasa, jadi mereka mengakhiri latihan ketika hari menjelang malam, masih pukul setengah enam. Padahal biasanya mereka akan pulang tengah malam bahkan diri hari.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi sahabatku dulu. Jadi, mungkin aku pulang agak terlambat," kata Soonyoung ketika mereka sampai di persimpangan dekat kantor agensi.

"Eoh, jangan malam-malam," jawab Seungcheol.

* * *

Dia sedang duduk bersilang kaki di atas rumput dengan punggung bersandar pada pohon sakura di belakangnya. Memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin dalam kesendiriannya malam itu. Dia membuka mata kecilnya ketika merasakan seseorang yang baru duduk di sampingnya menyenggol bahunya.

"Hanya mengingatkan, aku ada di sini bukan untuk diabaikan," dia, Soonyoung berbicara dengan senyum yang membuat matanya terpejam, "Seungcheol hyung mengkhawatirkanmu. Sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Dia yang diajak bicara masih saja diam.

"Bicaralah! Aku bisa dipercaya. Buktinya mereka tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini," Soonyoung kembali bicara dengan tangan yang merogoh tas, mencari sesuatu. Lalu dia menyerahkan barang yang dicarinya itu kepada Jihoon, hanya sebungkus roti isi selai kacang.

"Mau sampai kapan diam dan merenung di sini. Mereka semua mengharapkanmu segera pulang."

"Tidak tahu."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Hanya sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan kalian, mungkin," Jihoon menjawab pelan. Tangannya terlihat bermain pada ujung-ujung plastik pembungkus roti yang dipegangnya, tapi tak berniat membukanya apalagi memakan isinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, bodoh!" marah Jihoon yang langsung melempar roti pemberian Soonyoung ke wajah si pemberi. Dan dia menunduk setelahnya.

Soonyoung tidak marah meski diperlakukan begitu, dia masih bisa bertanya dengan nada lembut, "Adakah di antara kami yang berbuat salah? Membuatmu kesal?"

Lama hingga Jihoon menjawab, "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Jangan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri. Apa sebenarnya yang kamu inginkan?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kalau kamu ingin istirahat, ya istirahat saja. Kalau ingin bekerja, ya bekerja saja. Lakukan apapun yang kamu inginkan. Kami tidak akan melarang. Tapi kamu harus mengatakan keinginanmu dengan jelas."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku ingin bekerja tapi pikiranku tidak di sana. Aku ingin istirahat tapi ada bagian dari diriku yang ingin bekerja," suara Jihoon terdengar putus asa.

"Lebih baik istirahat saja. Gunakan otakmu untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan."

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jihoon dengan mata sedikit melirik Soonyoung yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kami tahu bebanmu itu paling berat. Jangan khawatir, mereka akan mengerti."

"Bagaimana dengan latihan koreo?"

"Lusa aku akan mengajarimu. Seorang Lee Jihoon adalah orang yang belajar dengan cepat. Jangan khawatir," Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan Jihoon. Dia menyerahkan roti yang dilempar Jihoon kembali pada Jihoon, "Nah, sekarang makan ini dan segera pulang. Aku akan pulang 15 menit lagi. Jangan lupa, ucapkan salam dan sapa siapa pun yang bertemu denganmu. Dengan begitu rasa khawatir mereka akan berkurang."

Jihoon bangkit berdiri, tapi tak langsung berjalan. Dia malah menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung yang melihat Jihoon belum beranjak selangkah pun.

"Sial, kakiku kesemutan."

Soonyoung menyeringai jahil, tangannya bergerak mendekati kaki Jihoon. Jihoon yang memahami maksud Soonyoung langsung berteriak, "Ya! Jangan sentuh!"

Tapi Soonyoung sudah terlanjur menyentuhnya, dan Jihoon yang merasa makin tak nyaman dengan kakinya berusaha memukul Soonyoung. Tapi karena tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, jadilah dia jatuh menimpa Soonyoung. "Dasar Soonyoung sialan!"

 **END**

* * *

Telat kan? Lagi badmood, sama kayak Jihoon.

Btw, saya pengen bilang, Happy Birthday buat Dik Dino. Maknae kesayangannya Seventeen 😘

Ok, terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik? Saran? Silakan ditulis di kolom review.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

110217


End file.
